Returning home
by Sweet.Georgia.Brown
Summary: What are Victoire, Dominique and Louis to do when they are forced to leave everything they know and love behind to go live with a father they've never known in a strange country? This could get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Readers!!! So here is my first fan fiction and I really hope you like it.

Anyways, here's the story

Disclaimer: I do not own harry Potter JKR does.

Prologue

"So zere's another woman?" I can here Maman saying.

"No Fleur I never sai-"

"Then, where 'ave you been going every night? Who is it?" Maman demanded.

"There's no one," yelled my father starting to get angry.

SMASH

There goes another lamp.

"Fine, even if there is someone else it's not like you've never been unfaithful" said my father, with a sharp edge to his voice.

"Lies!" screamed my mother.

I can't see them but I know what's happening. My Maman is crying, she's always really sad. My dad is grabbing his coat as he leaves slamming the door shut. This happens a lot, almost every night. Then Maman usually comes up into my room to make sure I'm sleeping. She doesn't like it when I' still awake so I close my eyes and pretend to sleep.

I don't know why Maman and daddy fight so much, I don't think any of my other aunts and uncle fight this much. It all started a little after Louis was born. During the day daddy was always grumpy and Maman was always sad. At night they would argue, at first only every so often but now they're at it every night. I asked Teddy what he thought before he left for his first year at Hogwarts, and he said it's normal and that even Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny fight sometimes. I guess I could be wrong, other people might fight this much, I am only nine, but sometimes it seems like daddy doesn't even love Maman anymore. I'm sure that can't be true.

I can hear Maman's foot steps coming up the stairs. She flings open the door and runs over to my bed.

"Victoire ma belle," she says shaking my shoulders to wake me up.

"Yes, Maman,"

"Go get your brother and sister quickly, I need to pack" she's says before hurrying out of the room.

I'm scared, it's really dark, but I keep running as fast as I can through the halls because I know there's no time to turn the lights on. I had never been afraid of the dark before, not until my parents started to fight. My parents never fight during the day, only at night when it's dark, the dark that hides all evil.

It didn't take long for me to get Dominique and Louis and we made are way downstairs. Maman was downstairs by the fireplace with our trunks and it wasn't long before Louis and Dominique were gone. As I made my way into the fireplace I heard the door slam shut behind my father.

Thanks for reading I hope you liked it! I hope to have the next chapter up soon and it will be much longer. It will probably be 7 years later in France from Dominique's POV

Please, Please, Please with a cherry on top, REVIEW!!! (ok I might have gotten a bit carried away there but you get the point)

.com/taylor_r

.com/amandastanton

.com/mbellaire


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter is set 7 years after the prologue and well… I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 1

I pulled the blankets tighter around my ears, trying to drown out the sound of the alarm clock, without success. I could smell the fresh croissants from the kitchen, alerting me and everyone else that Victoire was awake.

"If your not going to get up," said Louis as he walked past my door "at least turn off that stupid alarm." I couldn't hear the rest of Lou's rant but I'm sure it was something along the lines of lazy and messy which definitely fits. Louis has a bit of a short temper and is a complete neat freak, but so is Maman and Victoire so I'm the odd one out.

I'm kind off the odd one out in my family all te time, well except for my temper and looks. Lou, Vic and I are all tall, with strawberry blond hair and navy blue eyes, pretty much identical to Maman. Lou has long and shaggy hair, and even at the age of thirteen is quite the ladies man, he never keeps a girl for long and is known as quite the mysterious player. He is an awesome quidditch player though, he says he wants to play on the French national team, and he's definitely good enough. He's smart but he likes to joke around a lot in class and never really pays attention.

Then there's Vic who is like absolutely gorgeous. That might sound a bit creepy since I am her sister but no matter whom you ask they'll agree. Vic is 16 and kind of quiet and reserved but she's not shy or anything. Vic is also like _the_ nicest person you'll ever meet. A lot of girls are ultra jealous of her and think of her as a dumb blonde but Vic is really laid back and just doesn't care. Vic definitely doesn't have the veela temper.

I on the other hand, am fourteen, hot tempered, messy, artistic and slightly scattered brained. I look a lot like Vic except less put together and lady-like because I guess you could say I'm a bit of a tom-

"Dominique Apolline Delacour!" oh damn, she sounds mad.

"Dominique, I told you that you needed to come down to breakfast early this morning, what were you doing?" demanded Maman upon my arrival in the kitchen.

"Sleeping," said Lou as he flipped through the news paper for the comics though he was pretty quick to drop when he was hit in the back of the head with my spoon.

"Stop it, both of you," said Maman "Louis stop teasing your sister. Dominique don't throw things at your brother I thought you knew better."

Only seconds later Vic hurried down, from what appeared to be a shower judging by her wet hair, to join her siblings.

"Sorry I took so long," said Victoire casually "all the towels seemed to have blue dye on them."

"I wonder how that happened," said Lou, barely able to control his laughter as he pretended to read the comics.

"Louis Delacour, how many times have I told you your little tricks are not funny, now I have a very important announcement."

Probably something about some stupid party.

"You will not be going back to Beauxbatons next year,"

The Delacour trio _not_ going to Beauxbatons, that's preposterous, oooh that's a big word, it must be a joke. It has to be but Maman doesn't joke but it can't be true. I mean were the favorites of every teacher and the most popular kids in school. Now, I know what your thinking, that's bit conceited, but it's true, I mean it's not like we asked for it, you know it just kind of happened.

I made use of Maman's momentary pause to look around, Lou was speechless, mouth hanging open while Vic was trying to seem calm.

"Your father has requested that you visit him,"

Oh, so that's what's going on, but I guess it still makes no sense to you so here's the story. I've only ever heard it from Vic because Maman hates talking about it, so here goes nothing. When I was little and we still lived in England Maman and Dad began to fight and one day Maman decided she couldn't take it anymore and she left. They were divorced, and they gave Maman and Dad 50/50 visitation but dad didn't want to see us. The story is he was too sad about Maman but me and Lou think he just didn't like us, as much as Vic insists we are wrong. Anyways, so we moved to France with Maman and no one's heard from Dad or anyone else in England since.

"Why would he want to see us? He's never cared before." Said Lou, regaining his composure.

"I do not know, but legally he is allowed so you will be leaving Saturday and staying for the school year" said Maman who seemed to be on the brink of tears. Vic who immediately noticed this was already off to get a tissue.

"But, I don't want to go," said Lou. "Neither do I" I added, there was no way I was going to see _Dad._

"You're going and that's final," said Maman before she hurried out of the room.

How could she possibly expect us to go live with him? He hasn't even tried to talk to us in years and after what he did to our Maman how could he possibly even be a half decent person. Not to mention we'd have to leave behind our school and all friends. It's just unbelievable, and to top it all of she expects us to be ready to go in three days! I just need to calm down for a while, she can't be serious.

**Please Review!!!!!!**

**Ms_Krum**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- A tedious train ride

**Dom's POV**

**I do not own Harry Potter JK Rowling does!**

She was serious.

Now I'm sitting in a bland, boring train compartment with Lou and Vic, heading off to the horribly rainy place, known only as England. Great!

Oh yes, but it gets worse folks, Victoire and Louis are going along with the whole idea. What's wrong with them, there barely even protesting? I mean, Victoire is trying to be good about it because she hates to upset anyone, but I know she can't be happy about it. Meanwhile, Louis is trying to seem _cool and aloof _like he always does when he's in a stressful situation.

It's just not fair that after all the years _our father_ thinks he can completely turn our lives upside down.

"Dominique if you press your pencil to the paper any harder it going to go right through," says Victoire gesturing to the notebook on my lap, interrupting my mental rant.

"Oh… yeah,right," I mutter as she continues to flip through the pages of some magazine.

Louis didn't seem to notice the exchange as he continues to toss his hat up into the air and catch it. He's sprawled out on the bench opposite me and Victoire.

"I wonder what it will be like in England," says Louis not breaking his concentration from his hat for more than a second. "I don't even know if I remember what it's like there.'

"I'm sure it will be…" says Victoire searching for some words of encouragement, but appearing to find nothing.

"I'm sure it'll be foul, we have to live with some jerk that ditched us for seven years and then decided he had the right to turn our lives upside down." I say, my voice dripping with venom.

"Dom, he's our father, you can't say things like that even if…" starts Victoire in a reprimanding way that reminds me of Maman.

"I don't care who he is-" I begin

"Can't you just give it a rest please Dom, none of us our thrilled about this." says Louis, stopping his game to turn towards me with a stern look on his face.

God, he's so mature sometimes you'd think he was the older sibling.

Quickly everyone resumes there previous activity including myself, and if you hadn't seen the previous events transpire you would probably never known it had taken place. Though there was an air of tension that filled the compartment, but not just that, there was a feeling of nervousness, uncertainty and maybe, just maybe even fear.

I'm not exactly sure how much time passed before Victoire announced that we had arrived, but everything seemed to go in slow motion as we gathered our things. Time seemed to stop as we stepped on to the platform, for to be _reunited_, for lack of a better word, with our father and all that entailed. This is bound to be fun.

**Helllo, to anyone I'm sooooo sooooo sooooooooo sorry for taking so long to update but I was trying to write in Louis point of view like I intended to and got this huge case of writers block. Anyways I was inspired to continue and that's how I cam e across this chapter in Dom's POV, which is sooooo fun to write, even though my favourite character is toss up between Vic and Lou which is kind off funny but anyways. The next chapter is already written and will be up as soon as possible**

**Ms_krum**


End file.
